Noche De Baile (My Little Pony- EG)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: El amor es la mejor medicina, los enamorados siempre están alegres, viven felices, ven el lado positivo de la vida y todo ello porque tienen a otra persona a su lado... Fanfic ship Rarijack (Rarity y Applejack) universo E.G
1. La mancha de la amistad

**LA MANCHA DE LA AMISTAD**

 **Por Rarity**

Los rayos del sol poco a poco iban desapareciendo para dar inicio a la noche, la luna empezaba a posar sobre el inmenso cielo adornado con miles de estrellas que iluminan el camino a pie de las personas, y en mi habitación, estaba yo, sentada frente al espejo, con mi pijama puesta, cepillando mi cabello para tenerlo hermoso y sedoso, uno, dos, tres, empezaba a cepillarlo, repetir el proceso cien veces para lograr el adecuado cuidado...

\- El tiempo es hoy, tienes que entender, que ayer ya paso y mañana no fue, en mi corazón te espera un rincón, en donde crecer en paz sin temor. -

Empiezo a tararear una hermosa canción mientras sigo cepillando mi cabello.

\- Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos. -

En el instante en el que termino de cepillar mi cabello, tomo el mango del cepillo y empiezo a cantar, imaginando que aquel cepillo, es un micrófono

\- Solo quiero verte reír, solo quiero hacerte feliz, solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor, quédate hoy, quédate aquí. -

Al momento de terminar de cantar, cierro los ojos y suelto un suave suspiro, mi cuerpo se estremece y empiezo a sentir un poco de calor en mis cachetes.

-Wow hermanita, que hermoso cantas-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, salto del lugar donde estaba sentada.

-¡Sweetie Belle querida¡-Contesto agitada producto del susto provocado por mi hermana.

-Perdón hermana, es que necesitaba tu ayuda pero al verte cantar, no pude evitar escucharte, realmente cantas hermoso-Menciona Sweetie Belle.

-Querida, casi me provocas un infarto, a la próxima toca la puerta antes de entrar-Menciono ya menos agitada.

-Pero la puerta estaba abierta hermana-Responde frunciendo el ceño Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno querida, pero a la próxima ya sabes, no olvides tocar la puerta, por cierto, mencionaste que necesitabas de mi ayuda-

-Oh si hermana, veras...-

En ese instante, Sweetie Belle estira sus manos dejando a la vista una muñeca de trapo bastante sucio y con un pequeño roto en su brazo izquierdo.

-Veras Rarity, hoy estaba con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom jugando con Winona en los campos de manzana de la granja Sweet Apple Acres y por accidente le di mi muñeca a Winona y ella empezó a masticarla, al tratar de quitársela ella empezó a hacer fuerza y eso provoco que se le medio desprendiera su brazo, entonces el favor que te quería pedir era si ¿tu podrías remendar su brazo?-

Sweetie Belle empieza a colocar cara mimada y sus ojos empiezan a brillar con intensidad.

-Di que sí porfa porfa porfa-

-Querida por Dios santo, ¿no crees que deberías de botar ya esa muñeca? Realmente huele mal- comento tapándome mi nariz con los dedos.

-¡NUNCA¡, esta muñeca es muy especial para mí, esta muñeca me la regalo mi mejor amiga Apple Bloom- responde exaltada

-Ya tranquilízate querida, sé que esa muñeca es muy importante para ti, pero al menos deberías de lavarla o tan siquiera cambiarle esos trapos y colocarle un vestido adecuado-

-¿Me harás el favor?-

-Bueno está bien querida, pero ya deja de fruncir ese ceño, te van a salir arrugas como a la abuela Smith- Carcajeo levemente ante mi comentario.

-Ja ja muy graciosa-

-Jajaja hay querida, es que me pareció muy gracioso imaginarte toda arrugada, pero bueno, basta de charla, mientras yo le coso el brazo a tu muñeca, tu ve y alístate para dormir, recuerda que mañana hay que ir a la escuela-

-Gracias Rarity por el favor-

Sweetie Belle se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente, por mi parte, con un brazo correspondo su abrazo y con mi mano, acaricio su cabello.

-Gracias Rarity, eres la mejor-

-Sabes que cuentas con migo querida-

Sweetie Belle rompe el abrazo y se retira de mi cuarto.

-¡Gracias Rarity¡- grita a lo lejos.

Suelto un leve suspiro y me dirijo a cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, luego voy a mi mesa de noche para buscar hilos y aguja para empezar a remendar el brazo.

\- Muñeca de Sweetie Belle, me recuerdas demasiado a mi muñeca "coco"-

Al mencionar la palabra "coco" empiezo a sentir una sensación un poco extraña, pero nostálgica, sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirijo a mi closet, al abrirlo, busco una caja en donde guardo mis recuerdos de la infancia.

-Sé que aquí debe de estar-

Sigo buscando hasta que mi tacto empieza a sentir algo blando.

-Oh aquí estas coco-

Saco de la caja mi muñeca de trapo que Papá me había regalado cuando era una niña.

-Coco, te ves tan conservada a pesar de los años-

Empiezo a mirar hacia ambos lados mío para ver que nadie estuviera viéndome en estos momentos, al notar que no había nadie, abrazo a mi muñeca de la infancia con mucho cariño recordando momentos únicos vividos al lado de ella.

-Coco, tú me recuerdas la primera vez que conocí a...a... applejack...- menciono soltando un pesado suspiro.

...

 **Hace 13 años atrás.**

\- Hay magia aquí, al bailar así, muévete otra vez, y siente la música. Hay magia aquí, y es eléctrica, muévete otra vez, siente el ritmo -Canto mientras mamá cepilla mi cabello.

-Rarity querida, quédate quieta, no puedo peinarte adecuadamente si te mueves mucho-Menciona mamá

-Mamá es que estoy tan feliz, por fin papá me comprara ese vestido azul que vi en ese centro comercial-Menciono emocionada mirándome al espejo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era solo una niña que amaba ir de compras con tu abuela por toda Manhattan-

Mamá continua cepillando mi cabello mientras yo seguía tarareando mi canción favorita, después de cien cepilladas, y varios quejidos de dolor, por fin mi cabello estaba arreglado.

-Ahora vamos abajo que tu padre te está esperando para acompañarte a comprar el vestido- comenta mamá.

-¿Tu no iras mamá?- pregunto un poco triste.

-Tu sabes que me encantaría acompañarte hija, pero el doctor fue muy claro y me dijo que tenía que guardar reposo, tu hermanita y yo debemos de descansar- responde mamá mientras se acaricia su panza.

-Ya quiero que mi hermana nazca para poder jugar con ella, y peinarle su cabello, y jugar a la pasarela, y ,y-

-Y yo sé que ella también desea eso, pero mientras tanto, ve con tu papá, de seguro ya debe de estar afuera esperándote-

En ese momento, mamá se agacha para quedar a mi altura y empieza a sacudir suavemente con su mano, mi blusa y parte de mi falda, luego ella se para y toma mi mano.

-Espera mamá, tengo que ir por mi muñeca coco-

Por poco y olvido a mi muñeca coco, mi fiel acompañante, corro lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto y veo a mi muñeca coco acostada en mi cama.

-Ven coco, papá nos llevara a comprar ese vestido hermoso que vimos la vez pasada-

Tomo a mi muñeca y salgo rápidamente de mi cuarto, mamá estaba esperándome al pie de las escaleras que conduce al primer piso, ambas bajamos hacia la puerta de salida y ahí se encontraba papá esperándonos.

-Bueno hija, hoy iremos a comprar tu vestido- menciona papá-

-Yay- menciono feliz mientras empiezo a saltar de la alegría.

-Querido, no olvides pasar por la granja Sweet Apple Acres por las manzanas, ya se nos acabaron-

-Bueno amor, entonces ire primero a la granja y luego a comprarle el vestido a Rarity-

Después de terminar de conversar mis padres, papá se despide besando tiernamente los labios de mamá, a lo cual al ver ese acto de amor, suspiro levemente, luego papá se agacha para acariciar la panza de mamá.

-Chao mi pequeñita, ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos- al terminar, papá besa la panza de mamá.

Por mi parte abrazo a mamá y acaricio también su panza, al terminar, papá toma de mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el coche de papá, el caballerosamente abre la puerta del coche y me alza para poder subirme, luego de cerrarla, el procede a subirse también.

-No olvides colocarte el cinturón de seguridad mi pequeño diamante-

Después de colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, papá arranca el coche y emprendemos viaje para el centro de la ciudad de Canterlot.

\- Siento en mi alma una gran emoción, el ritmo ya empezó, creo que al fin fluyó, miles de brillos caen donde está la acció , sube al control, eso queremos hoy -

\- Baila y muévete, siempre unidas hay que estar, ya no importa cómo te ves. Sé que vamos hoy a ganar -

-Cielos hija, sí que te veo realmente emocionada- menciona papá

-Oh claro que si padre, por fin tendré ese hermoso vestido que tanto he querido, gracias papá-

-Lo que sea por mi valioso diamante-

Emocionada empiezo a mirar a través de la ventana del coche mientras seguia cantando, pero de repente vi como papá tomaba un rumbo diferente.

-¿Papá?-

-Si, dime hija-

-Ese no es el camino para ir al centro de Canterlot-

-Si yo se hija, primero debemos pasar por las manzanas para la semana, tu madre me encargo que hiciera eso, y ya que estamos cerca, mejor vamos primero por las manzanas y después ahí si vamos por tu vestido-

-Pero papá, yo quiero mi vestido, ¿Qué tal si alguna otra niña ya se lo haya llevado?-Preocupada empiezo a imaginarme sin mi vestido y finjo desmayarme para hacer razonar a papá.

-Eso no va a suceder hija, además no nos vamos a demorar sino solo quince minutos, nada más-

-Pe...pero-

-Sin peros jovencita, primero lo primero-

-¡ash¡ está bien- resignada y con los brazos cruzados respondo.

-El resto de camino fue silencioso para ambos, luego de cinco minutos de recorrido, llegamos a una granja bastante grande y con muchos árboles de manzana, papá se estaciona al pie de un gran portón.

-Hemos llegado hija- menciona papá

-Bueno, apresúrate padre que no quiero que nadie se lleve mi vestido-menciono alterada.

-Tranquila mi pequeño diamante ¿Por qué mientras yo voy por las manzanas, tú vas y te das un pequeño recorrido por los huertos de manzana?- Menciona papá

-Por supuesto que no Padre, entre menos nos demoremos, tendré más rápido mi vestido-respondo un poco molesta.

-Vamos hija, necesitas convivir un poco más con la naturaleza, y además me acabo de dar cuenta que me he quedado sin gasolina, por lo cual creo que nos vamos a retrasar un poco más-

Después de que papá termino de hablar, quedo totalmente anonadada, finjo desmayarme una vez más y empiezo a delirar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel con migo?- menciono entre lágrimas.

-No seas exagerada mi pequeño diamante, no es el fin del mundo tampoco-

-Lo es papá, jamás podre tener ese hermoso vestido y jamás podre verme bella- continúo llorando.

En ese instante Papá se baja del auto y se dirige a abrirme la puerta, saca un pequeño pañuelo y empieza delicadamente a secar mis lágrimas.

-Tú siempre serás la niña de mis ojos, no necesitas de ningún vestido, de ningún accesorio para verte esplendida, con solo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu forma de ser, ya deslumbras e irradias belleza, además de tener un corazón generoso, eres perfecta Rarity.-

Papá limpia delicadamente mi nariz y decido abrazarlo por tan bonitas palabras que menciona.

-Te quiero padre-

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño diamante, y no te preocupes si no alcanzamos a tener ese vestido, yo te lo conseguiré sea como sea-

-¿Me lo prometes padre?-

-Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo-

Ambos reímos ante lo mencionado por mi papá.

-No quiero que estés aquí adentro en el coche hija, es bueno que estires un poco las piernas y estés más en contacto con la naturaleza-

-Está bien padre, solo porque no quiero que los rayos del sol quemen mi esplendido rostro, bajare a recorrer la granja-

Papá desabrocha mi cinturón de seguridad, por mi parte, tomo a mi muñeca coco, estando con ella me siento más protegida, al bajar, tomo la mano de mi papá y nos dirigimos camino arriba a la granja, en el camino, alcanzo a observar muchos árboles de manzana, la mayoría eran de un color rojo carmesí, pero también alcanzaba a observar manzanas de color verde puro esmeralda, aunque detesto el color verde, el color de esa manzana por alguna extraña razón, me había atrapado.

-Buenos días señor Belle-

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días Mac, que alegría verte nuevamente-

Papá suelta mi mano y se dirige hacia un señor que cargaba un cesto de manzana.

-Hola Belle ¿Cómo ha estado mi cliente número uno?-

-Hola Bright Mac, muy bien ¿y cómo ha estado tu esposa Pear Butter?-

-Muy bien, está en estos momentos reposando en la cama, ya está a menos de nada de dar a luz-

Mi padre mientras platicaba con el señor Mac, yo empezaba a girar alrededor de mi misma para observar detalladamente toda la granja Sweet Apple Acres, cuando de repente se acerca a mí un pequeño perro.

-Wof wof-

Al oír el ladrido del perro, me asusto y suelto un fuerte grito del susto-

-¡aaaah¡-

Del susto provocado, arroje mi muñeca muy lejos de donde estaba parada, al darme cuenta, había caído en un charco de lodo.

-¡Papá¡- me acerco a donde estaba mi papá

-Oh si, perdón hija, mira, te presento a mi buen amigo Bright Mac, Bright Mac, ella es mi pequeña Rarity-

-Mucho gusto pequeñita, un gusto conocerte- menciona mientras estira su mano.

-Mu...mucho gusto, me llamo Rarity y... ¡Papá¡- menciono gritando

-¿Qué paso hija?-

-Papá, un feo y grande animal se acercó a mí a atacarme y... y me asuste... me dio mucho miedo...que sin querer... lance mi muñeca coco muy lejos... y aterrizo en un charco de lodo...- empiezo a llorar cuando termino de contarle a mi papá lo sucedido.

-Ya mi pequeña Rarity, ven con papá- papá me alza para estar a la altura de él y empieza a batirme levemente.

-Ya voy a rescatar a tu muñeca coco, pero primero, vamos que mi amigo Mac nos invitó a comer un poco de pie de manzana-

-Pe...pero papá, mi muñeca está ensuciándose ¿y tú solo piensas en comida?-

-Pero hija, tu sabes que los pies de manzana son mi debilidad, además no he desayunado-

-Hum, que mal papi eres- indignada volteo mi rostro tratando de ignorar a mi papá.

-Pero hija-

-Pero nada, yo iré a rescatar a mi coco, ahora bájame-

-Pero hija-

-Bájame ahora-

Papá me baja lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo, enojada, emprendo camino hacia donde estaba mi muñeca coco.

-Yo te guardo un poco de pie mi pequeño diamante-

Ignoro las palabras de mi papá y continuo mi camino hasta llegar al pie de donde estaba mi muñeca coco.

-Voy a rescatarte coco-

Empiezo a mirar a todos lados buscando algo para poder jalar mi muñeca y sacarla de ese charco.

-De todos los lugares justamente tenía que caer en un charco de lodo, porque la vida es tan cruel con Rarity- menciono un poco enojada.

-Ajá, al fin-

Emocionada observo un largo palo para poder sacar a coco sin que yo me llegue a ensuciar, voy directo hacia ese objeto y trato de tomarlo, sin embargo, era muy pesado para poder alzarlo sola.

-Uff, está demasiado pesado para poder alzarlo-

Continúo tratando de alzar el palo... cuando de repente...

-¿Qué henos estas tratando de hacer?-

Escucho una voz femenina y me asusto demasiado, lo cual salto levemente del susto.

-¡aaaah¡-

-Volteo a observar la persona que llego a interrumpirme, era una niña, una niña aproximadamente de mi edad, tenía puesto un overol azul, su cuello estaba envuelto con una pañoleta y portaba un sombrero, alcance a observar que su cabello era rubio intenso y en su rostro, aunque estaba un poco lleno de barro, observo que tenía pecas de color blanca.

-Perdón, no era mi intensión asustarte terroncito-

Ya un poco más calmada, empiezo a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, vaya que mal gusto tenia para vestirse.

-¿eh? ¿Sucede algo conmigo?- pregunta dudosa la chica.

-Querida, que malos gustos tienes para vestirte- menciono mientras termino de observarla.

-¿Qué... que dijiste?- empieza a rascarse la cabeza

-Que no sabes vestirte querida, pero yo puedo asesorarte para que luzcas hermosa como yo, Rarity Belle-

Empiezo a hacer una pose de modelo colocando mi mano en la cintura y lanzando un beso hacia el espectador, lo cual la chica me queda observándome por un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra...hasta...que...

-Jajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír terroncito de azúcar jajajaja-

La chica empieza a reír fuertemente al punto de que veo que empieza a llorar, por mi parte, la ira se empieza a apoderar de mí y empiezo a sentir calor.

-Desagradecida, yo queriendo explotar la belleza en ti y tu solo te burlas-

-Jajaja, es que te hubieras visto así posando como una "modelo"- dicho eso, ella empieza a imitar mi pose pero de manera burlesca.

-Jajaja realmente eres muy graciosa terroncito, por cierto, me llamo Applejack-

Ella estira su mano, lo cual alcanzo a observar que está llena de tierra y demasiado sucia, a lo cual rechazo su saludo.

-Rarity, me llamo Rarity-

-Eso lo sé, lo habías mencionado, mucho gusto Rarity, ¿y a que se debe tu "divina presencia" por estos lares?- menciona de manera sarcástica.

-Pues mi papi está comprando manzanas para mi mamá, pero ya nos vamos de aquí, él me va a comprar un vestido nuevo para verme muy hermosa.-

-¿A si? ¿Y entonces que tratabas de hacer con ese palo?- Menciona Applejack, a lo cual recuerdo que estaba tratando de rescatar a mi muñeca coco.

-Oh coco, se me había olvidado por tu culpa, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a rescatar a mi muñeca-

-¿Te refieres a esa muñeca que está dentro del charco de lodo?- señala Applejack hacia donde estaba mi muñeca.

-Sí, esa misma, ahora si me disculpas, debo... hum...alzar...uff...este...pesado...hum...palo...-

-Terroncito terroncito, ¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida? ¿Por qué simplemente entras al charco y la sacas de ahí?- menciona Applejack.

-¿Y qué ensucie mis zapatos y mi vestido? ¡JAMÁS ¡una dama siempre debe de estar limpia- menciono mientras descanso de hacer fuerza.

-Pura paja lo que dices, espérame un tantico-

Al momento de terminar de hablar, veo como Applejack se sumerge por el charco de lodo y saca de ese horrible lugar a mi muñeca coco, envuelta en lodo, se acerca a mí y me entrega mi muñeca.

-Mira terroncito, aquí tienes tu muñeca-

-Eh, ah, oh,- empiezo a mirar con cierto asco a mi muñeca que está llena de lodo.

-No me lo agradezcas terroncito-

Sigo observando mi muñeca sin tomarla aun, también veo como Applejack sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias...supongo-

Tomo a mi muñeca coco de una parte que alcanzo a observar que no está sucia, sin embargo, siento que un pedazo de lodo toca mi mano, lo cual suelto un grito y lanzo mi muñeca nuevamente al charco de lodo.

-Oh no, otra vez no- menciono algo triste.

-Tranquila terroncito, iré otra vez a rescatarla por ti, eso hacen las amigas-

Applejack vuelve a entrarse al charco de lodo, pero en mi mente empieza a hacer eco, escuchar la palabra "amigas", nunca antes nadie me había llamado así, "amiga"-

-Tierra llamando a Rarity, repito, tierra llamando a Rarity-

Salgo de mis pensamientos y observo a una applejack aún más sucia con mi muñeca de trapo, sin embargo, esta estaba limpia, por alguna razón, applejack la había limpiado con su pañoleta.

-Ten terroncito, la limpie para ti-

Era cierto, mi muñeca esta vez se encontraba limpia, no tenía ni un rastro de lodo, a lo cual abrazo con fervor a coco.

-Muchas gracias querida- agradezco sin dejar de abrazar a coco.

-No me lo agradezcas querida-

Ella sin pensarlo, decide abrazarme, al sentir su abrazo, siento como el lodo toca mi piel, a lo cual suelto un fuerte y escandaloso grito y me suelto del abrazo de applejack.

Empiezo a mirarme de pies a cabeza y me encontraba repletamente llena de barro, a lo cual, furiosa me dirijo a Applejack.

-¡Tu...me...acabas...de...ensuciar¡...-Grito furiosa.

En ese momento, pude ver que applejack estaba asustada, escondía su rostro con su sombrero y estaba temblando, jamás había estado tan enojada, pero por alguna extraña razón, me sentí mal al haberle gritado, ella había rescatado mi muñeca sin importar haberse ensuciado, además de que me llamo amiga sin ni siquiera conocerme, a lo cual empiezo a sentirme algo culpable.

-Oh no querida, mi intención no era asustarte, perdóname-

A pesar de que no quería ensuciarme más, decido abrazar a applejack fuertemente.

-Soy muy desagradecida contigo querida, sé que no era tu intensión ensuciarme, gracias por rescatar mi muñeca, amiga-

A pesar de que podía sentir el horror del lodo en mi ser, en mi interior, sentía una alegría inmensa, por alguna extraña razón, no quería soltar a mi amiga, su abrazo era realmente confortable, estuvimos así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que a la par, rompemos el abrazo.

-¿Tu...tu realmente...realmente quieres ser mi amiga?-Menciona applejack.

-Creí que ya lo éramos, amiga-

-¿entonces si quieres ser mi amiga?-

-Por supuesto que si querida, si quiero ser tú amiga-

Al terminar de hablar, applejack suelta un gran y fuerte grito, toma su sombrero y lo lanza al aire en señal de felicidad.

-Yiija, que emoción, que alegría, por fin hice una amiga-

Podía notar que su emoción y sus palabras eran sinceras, a pesar de ser de pensamientos diferentes, me sentía a gusto con ella, escuchar que soy su primera amiga, me hizo sentirme especial, así que decidí hacer algo que tal vez, mañana odiare.

-Applejack- grito levemente

-Dime terroncito-

-Piensa rápido-

Me había acercado al charco de lodo y con algo de asco, pero segura de lo que quería hacer, formo una bola de lodo y se la arrojo a mi nueva amiga Applejack, a lo cual le cae justo en la cara, lo que me provoca una gran risa en mí, applejack por su parte se limpia su cara y empieza a correr hacia donde yo estaba, arrojándome al charco de lodo.

-Vas a ver-

Empezamos applejack y yo a luchar en el charco de lodo, contrario a lo que me imagine, realmente la estaba pasando genial, me estaba divirtiendo demasiado, applejack y yo nos arrojábamos lodo por doquier, hasta coco se había ensuciado, pero no me importaba, realmente la estaba pasando muy feliz.

-Te voy a derrotar applejack-

-No si yo te derroto primero terroncito-

Y así duramos durante un buen tiempo... hasta que...

-¡RARITY BELLE¡-

-¡APPLEJACK¡-

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero mi nuestros padres estaban observando como estábamos jugando en el charco de lodo.

-Rarity hija, estas toda sucia, tu mamá nos va a matar-

-Applejack, sabes que la abuela Smith no le gusta que entremos sucios a la casa, ahora ve y báñate.

-Pe...pero papá-

-Que te bañes jovencita-

Un poco triste, applejack asiente con la cabeza mientras sale del charco de lodo, sin embargo, yo agarro su brazo y decido abrazarla fuertemente.

-Te veo el próximo fin de semana, amiga-

Applejack emocionada, acaricia mi espalda y me abraza con mucho fervor.

-Te esperare con muchas manzanas y mucha emoción-

Ambas rompemos el abrazo y nos despedimos, por su parte, el papá de applejack y mi papá continúan platicando.

-lo siento señor Belle, no era mi intensión que mi hija hiciera eso con su hija-

-No tiene por qué disculparse señor, fui yo la que inicie el juego con su hija applejack, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas- menciono emocionada.

-Oh hija, me alegra que hayas hecho una amiga, y más la hija de mi buen amigo Mac-

-¿No te molesta que mi hija sea amiga de tu hija mac?-pregunta mi padre.

-Al contrario, me causa demasiada felicidad ver a mi hija con una amiga, ella casi siempre está sola y que mejor que estar con la amiga de mi buen amigo, siempre serán bienvenidos a esta granja y tu Rarity, te agradezco que seas amiga de mi pequeña manzanita-

Después de una pequeña platica, papá me limpia por encima para poder subirme al coche.

-Nos vemos Mac, nos vemos en otra ocasión-

-Adiós papá de applejack, saludos-

Papá enciende el coche con rumbo a comprar el vestido.

-Papi-

-Dime hija-

-Podemos volver el otro fin de semana para poder jugar...con applejack.

-Si hija, claro que sí, pero primero, vamos por tu vestido y luego, vas a bañarte...

...

-Muy bien muñeca de Sweetie Belle, ya quedaste limpia y con un mejor vestido, además tu brazo ya no está suelto- menciono sacudiendo el poco de pelusa que quedo impregnada después del secado en la lavadora.

Me quedo observando por un momento hacia el vacío mientras sostenía la muñeca de mi hermana, cuando de repente siento mi celular vibrar, decido sacarlo de mi bolsillo para ver que me había llegado.

-Oh, un mensaje de... applejack...-

Doy click en el mensaje para leer su contenido.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy con mi vestido para el gran día, te quiero mucho terroncito de azúcar".

-Applejack- suspiro

-Y le colocas dos emojis de beso, también te quiero, querida-

Respondo el mensaje a applejack enviando una nota de voz.

-Tu sabes que lo hago con el mayor de los placeres querida, también te quiero mucho, muak-

Vuelvo a llevarme el celular a mi bolsillo y me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermana Sweetie Belle.

*toc* *toc*

-Pasa-

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y procedo a entrar al cuarto de Sweetie Belle.

-Hola querida, aquí te traje tu muñeca-

Le entrego la muñeca a mi hermana Sweetie Belle, ella por su parte la abraza fuertemente.

-Oh gracias gracias gracias Rarity por salvar a mi muñeca-

-No me lo agradezcas querida, sabía que le vendría bien una arreglada-

-Eres la mejor Rarity-

-Bueno, ahora si querida, es hora de dormir-

-Ah, Rarity-

-Dime querida-

-¿Podrías leerme mi historia favorita?-

-Claro que si...querida...

 **Buenas tarde querido lector, sean bienvenidos a este, mi primer proyecto de fic del fandom de My Little Pony, decidi hacer este fic de mi ship favorito Rarijack(Rarity x Applejack) puesto que soy brony desde hace ya dos años, y fue por esta serie que empece a hacer fics (de hecho tengo dos one-shots pero que nunca verán la luz).**

 **Espero que les haya encantado este primer capítulo, realmente me esforcé, aunque si sienten algún vació, quiero pedirles disculpas, me ganaron los nervios y estuve días y días planeandolo, solo espero que les llegue a gustar.**


	2. ¿Puedes leer mi historia favorita?

¿Puedes leer mi historia favorita? ¿Por favor?

 _Ayer nos vimos, lo primero que hice fue abrazarte porque te extrañaba, respondiste mi abrazo y me diste un beso en la frente, Dios, eso no lo esperaba y en ese instante se me olvido todo, se me olvido todos los problemas que nos separan, ese beso fue un beso de esos que te dicen "te quiero" sin decirlo, que dicen "te extraño" sin hablarlo y que dicen "te necesito" sin demostrarlo._

 **Por Rarity**

Sweetie Belle ya estaba en su cama abrazando su muñeca esperando a que yo le leyera su libro favorito para poder dormir, antes de buscarlo, ella amablemente me pide que le traiga un vaso con leche tibia para poder dormir plácidamente, a lo cual sin decir una sola palabra, me dirijo hacia la cocina, busco la botella de leche y sirvo un poco para ella y un poco para mí, estaba algo cansada y un vaso de leche, siempre cae bien a todos...

-¡Ah¡ muchas gracias Rarity, estaba deliciosa- menciona Sweetie Belle terminando de tomar el vaso con leche.

-No hay de que querida-

Mientras busco el libro decido entablar una pequeña conversación con mi hermana.

-Y cuéntame Sweetie Belle ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? ¿Qué hiciste con tus amigas?-Pregunto mientras sigo buscando el libro.

Alcanzo a observar como Sweetie Belle se levanta de su cama y se sienta en el borde de lamisma y comienza a responder mi pregunta.

-Muy bien Rarity, la verdad la pase espectacular, hoy realizamos la reunión mensual del Canterlot Movie Club con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, primero la abuela Smith nos preparó un Pie de manzanas para las tres y estaba muy delicioso, luego, decidimos jugar un rato con Winona en los campos de manzanas, ahí fue lo que ocurrió con mi muñeca, y te agradezco que la hayas salvado Rarity-

Mientras que Sweetie Belle continuaba contándome sus aventuras con sus amigas, encuentro el libro y me siento al lado de ella para seguir con la plática.

-Y bueno, antes de comenzar la reunión número 38 de las "CMC" había llegado Rainbow Dash con Fluttershy buscando a Scootaloo, tristemente ella tenía que irse, puesto que iba a acompañar a Rainbow Dash a un evento y no pudo quedarse para mirar las nuevas películas que habían salido y que Apple Bloom había alquilado, eso nos puso algo triste-

-Oh querida que triste que tú amiga Scootaloo no pudo acompañarlas a mirar esas películas- menciono mientras abrazo a Sweetie Belle.

-Sí, nos dio un poco de tristeza porque desde días habíamos esperado a ver esas películas, pero al final, decidimos Apple Bloom y yo mirar las películas, la verdad las ansias de ver las películas pudieron más- comenta Sweetie Belle mientras sonríe suavemente.

-Oh ¿y se puede saber que películas eran querida?- pregunto mientras observo cómicamente a Sweetie Belle.

-No me mires así hermanita que me haces dar mucha risa- menciona Sweetie Belle mientras oculta su rostro con su muñeca.

-Bueno pues, continua más bien, mira que se nos hace tarde para ir a descansar-

Sweetie Belle retira su muñeca y la coloca en su almohada, saca su lengua y me hace una mueca, se acomoda y se recuesta nuevamente en su cama.

-Bueno, nos hicimos en el cuarto de AppleJack para poder ver las películas, mientras que yo colocaba la película en el dvd, Apple Bloom había traído golosinas y refrescos para poder disfrutar mejor la película-...

 **Por Sweetie Belle**

...

-Dime Apple Bloom ¿Cuál película quieres ver primero? "Resident evil the final chapter" o "Una razón para vivir"-

-Veamos primero la de Resident, quiero ver si es que Alice al final logra salvar la humanidad o morirá en el intento-

Coloco el cd de Resident Evil, mientras empezaba a rodar la película me acomodo al lado de Apple Bloom, ella baja una manta y la coloca encima de nosotras dos y se acerca abrazándome de lado.

-De seguro será una grandiosa película- menciona Apple Bloom mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja-

-Yo se...yo se... que...que... así será- respondo tartamudeando al tener de cerca a Apple Bloom.

-Menos mal baje esta manta, sí que está haciendo demasiado frio ¿verdad Sweetie Belle?-

-Si...menos...menos mal...-

La película había empezado, mientras avanzaba las escenas, tanto Apple Bloom como yo, gritábamos del miedo que nos producía ciertas escenas, y nos reíamos en otras.

-¡AAAAHHH¡-gritamos al unísono.

-Wow, a pesar de saber que esas cosas son falsas, sí que producen demasiado miedo- comenta Apple Bloom mientras batía su cara para quitarse el susto.

-Sí, eso fue, aterrador- respondo mientras cierro mis ojos evitando mirar la siguiente escena.

-De seguro si Scootaloo estuviese aquí, se estaría burlando de nosotras- Comenta Apple Bloom

-O estaría igual o peor de asustada a nosotras-respondo ante su comentario a lo cual, ambas empezamos a reírnos a cántaros.

-Jajaja esa Scootaloo es muy gallina, aw, ojala estuviese aquí mirando la película con nosotras- menciono mientras me repongo del susto provocado por una escena de la película.

-Yo también, pero sabes, pasar tiempo solo contigo también es muy divertido, la he pasado genial viendo esta película, eres una grandiosa amiga que quiero demasiado- enuncia Apple Bloom mientras me abraza de lado.

-También te quiero Apple Bloom, gracias por ser mi amiga- respondo su abrazo mientras continuamos viendo la película.

...

La película había terminado después de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos de haberla colocado.

-Wow, sí que fue un final increíble- Pronuncia exaltada Apple Bloom.

-No lo puedo creer, sí que fue una excelente entrega, nunca creí que había un antivirus, creí que sería el final para la tierra-

-No, y que Alice era en realidad un clon y no la verdadera Alicia Marcus-comento emocionada.

-Sí, eso no me lo esperaba, ciertamente fue un excelente final, que épico fue eso, debemos de dejar nuestro comentario acerca de la película en nuestro blog-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero por ahora coloquemos la otra película A pple Bloom-

Me levanto para colocar la otra película "Una razón para vivir", mientras empezaba el intro, vuelvo a acomodarme al lado de Apple Bloom y nos volvemos a cubrir con la manta...

...

Mientras la película seguía reproduciéndose, siento una respiración caliente en mi cuello, decido voltear a ver y observo que Apple Bloom se había quedado dormida.

-A...Apple...Apple Bloom-

Empiezo a ver que Apple Bloom agarra mi brazo y se recuesta al lado mío, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, podía escuchar su leve ronquido, a lo cual no sé porque razón, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo mi interior.

-A...Apple...Apple Bloom, des... despierta...- llamaba suavemente a Apple Bloom para que se levantara.

-Cinco minutos más abuela- menciona susurrando Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom, te perderás de la película-Menciono batiendo suavemente a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom se aferraba más a mi durmiendo como si no hubiese descansado en días, al ver que mis intentos de despertarla habían fracasado, decido rendirme y dejar que descansara plácidamente al lado mío.

-Apple Bloom, pesas demasiado-

El tener cerca a Apple Bloom de esa forma, me hizo sentir sensaciones inexplicables en mi interior, algo me impulsa a acariciar su cabello.

-Que suave y lindo cabello tienes- comento mientras acaricio su cabeza.

Empiezo a sentir cansancio y al ver que la película estaba aburrida, decido detenerla y apagar el televisor, con mucha delicadeza, logro recostar a Apple Bloom en el suelo, bajo dos almohadas y con delicadeza coloco la cabeza de Apple Bloom para que pueda dormir con mayor comodidad.

-¡Aah¡ creo que dormiré un poco, Rarity aún se demorara en llegar por mí-

Me hago al lado de Apple Bloom, coloco la otra almohada y me recuesto en el suelo compartiendo la sabana Apple Bloom y yo, aunque el suelo estaba un poco frio, el compartir sabana con Apple Bloom, me hacía sentir un calor inexplicable.

-¡Aah¡, descansa Apple Bloom- menciono mientras beso con suma delicadeza su frente, a lo cual Apple Bloom reacciona sonriendo.

 **Fin Sweetie Belle.**

 **Por Rarity**

Termino de escuchar a Sweetie Belle escuchar contar lo que paso el día de hoy me hacía recordar los momentos de mi infancia compartidos al lado de AppleJack en los cuales disfrutábamos muchas aventuras llenas de Pie, sonrisas y largas noches de sueño, al recordar dichos momentos, siento un leve cosquilleo y nostalgia en mi interior, empiezo a observar a Sweetie Belle y noto como sus mejillas tornan de un color rojizo, a lo cual decido molestarla.

-Aah, con razón fue que AppleJack y yo las encontramos en el suelo dormidas- comento con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sí que eres muy coqueta con tu " a"- menciono entre comillas a lo cual, Sweetie Belle cubre su rostro con las sabanas.

-No me molestes Rarity, te dije que solo teníamos sueños por lo aburrida que fue la película- contesta Sweetie Belle sin mostrar su rostro.

-A mí no me engañas querida, se nota que sientes algo más que una amistad por Apple Bloom- comento para seguir molestando a Sweetie Bellle-

-¿¡QUE¡?, ¡ESO ES MENTIRA¡- Exaltada contesta Sweetie Belle destapándose de las sabanas-

-Aw que lindo que es el amor, los pájaros cantando, el sol brillando, un dos, tres, al son de un compás-

No podía contener mi risa al ver la expresión de nerviosismo de Sweetie Belle, no estaba segura si era realmente cierto que ella sentía algo más que una amistad por Apple Bloom, pero era realmente cómico verla en ese estado.

-Por favor Rarity, no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas, yo quiero a Apple Bloom como a Scootaloo por igual- responde Sweetie Belle un poco apenada.

-Bueno querida, más bien cuéntame, ¿ya tienes con quien ir a la noche de baile?- pregunto ya con un semblante serio.

-No se Rarity si quiera ir o no, no sé con quién ir, Scootaloo ya tiene pareja y Apple Bloom creo que no ira porque nadie la ha invitado para ir al baile- responde algo triste Sweetie Belle.

-Querida, no pongas esa cara, no es necesario esperar a que alguien te invite a un evento, a veces, es bueno uno dar el primer paso y mira, no es por molestarte, pero tú y Apple Bloom se ven que se quieren demasiado, yo sé que de seguro si tú la invitas al baile, ella se pondrá muy feliz y verán que se divertirán demasiado- respondo mientras acaricio el rostro de Sweetie Belle.

-¿Tú crees que Apple Bloom acepte ir conmigo al baile?- pregunta dudosa Sweetie Belle.

-Yo sé que ella estará encantada de ir contigo al baile, eso sí, debes de aprender a bailar querida, la última vez termine con cinco morados en mis pies cuando bailamos tú y yo-

-Ya he mejorado mis pasos hermana, de seguro con Apple Bloom ganaremos el trofeo a mejores bailarines- enuncia emocionada Sweetie Belle.

-Esa es la actitud querida, pero por ahora, es hora de descansar- menciono bostezando levemente.

-Hermana, no te olvides de leerme el libro- comenta haciendo pucheros Sweetie Belle.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, es más, ¿estas lista para empezar a leerte la historia?-

-Yay, estoy lista-

Sweetie Belle se acomoda y abraza a su muñeca, mientras tanto, yo la arropo con su sabana y me acomodo para empezar con la lectura.

-Muy bien, empecemos querida-

Tomo un poco de aire y abro el libro en l primera página.

-Todo empezó hace muchos años en una aldea muy escondida...-

Mientras continuo con la lectura, en mi mente, empieza a reproducirse recuerdos de cuando oí por primera vez, una historia de amor...

...

 **En el pasado**

 _ **Por Rarity**_

Me encontraba de visita en la granja de mi amiga Applejack, desde que nos hicimos amigas, papá me lleva cada fin de semana a pasar momentos divertidos con ella, a lo largo de estos meses, nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, hacemos cosas realmente divertidas, como subir árboles y bajar manzanas, peinar nuestras muñecas, comer Pay de la abuela Smith, pero, sin duda, mi parte favorita es cuando llega la noche y realizamos nuestras pijamadas, porque hablamos de todos nuestros sueños, a donde queremos llegar, que queremos para nuestros familiares, y además, la mamá de Applejack, siempre nos lee una hermosa historia de princesas, la cual tanto Applejack como yo, la amamos oir...

-Y el secreto Rarity para atrapar el pez más grande, es la paciencia y gusanos jugosos-

-Lo dices así de fácil, esos peces no se dejan atrapar así de fácil-

Y si, ahí me encontraba con mi amiga Applejack de pesca, habíamos pasado horas tratando de atrapar a un pez, ella logro atrapar cinco y yo no atrape ni uno

-Vamos terroncito, tendrás suerte para la próxima- menciona Applejack mientras recoge las cañas de pescar.

-Hubiera preferido haber pasado el día bronceándonos y leyendo revista para chicas- murmullo entre labios.

-Pero Rarity, atrapar peces es más divertido ¿a poco no te divertiste conmigo?-

Es verdad, aunque no me agradaba las actividades de campo como alimentar las gallinas o atrapar peces, era bastante divertido pasar esas actividades con mi mejor amiga Applejack.

-Lo sabía, sabía que te habías divertido- menciona Applejack mientras aprieta suavemente mi cachete.

-¡Auch¡ no seas bruscas querida- respondo sacando mi lengua en seña de desagrado por su acto.

-Tu mirada y tu sonrisa temblorosa te delata Rarity, sabes que no puedes mentirle a tu amiga Applejack-

-¿A si? Pues, eeeh- dudosa trato de ocultar mi expresión, cuando de repente...

-Haber si me alcanzas querida-

-¡Oye ven para acá terroncito¡-

Mi mente ideo un perfecto plan, consistiendo en agarrar el sombrero favorito de Applejack y correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes¡- Grito mientras corro en círculos por toda la granja sweet apple acres

-Oh ya verás terroncito, espera a que te alcance- Responde Applejack a mi juego.

-No...ha...no... ha... no podrás...ha... no podrás...al...can...zar...me...- menciono jadeando

A medida de que continuaba corriendo, estaba comenzando a sentirme fatigada, las piernas no me daban para continuar corriendo, contrario a lo que creía, Applejack se veía con mucha más energía, y cuando menos lo esperaba.

-¡Te atrape¡-

Applejack salta y cae encima mío, atrapando su sombrero y colocándome boca arriba de ella.

-¿Creías que te escaparías de mi terroncito?-Comenta AppleJack mientras se acomoda su sombrero.

-Es...te...yo...pue...puedo explicarlo...-Temblorosa respondo

-Oh si que me darás muchas explicaciones, ¡Porque aquí viene el monstruo de las cosquillas¡-

-¡Espera Applejack¡ ¡Noooooo¡-

No pude pedir clemencia puesto que Applejack se abalanzo a mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, no podía dejar de reír.

-Dete...jajaja... deten...jajaja...detente...jajaja detente Applejack-

-Oh no te escaparas a tu castigo terroncito así de fácil-

No podía parar de reír, me tenía acorralada-

-Para...jajaja...Para...-

-¡Applejack, Rarity, a cenar¡-

Alcanzo a oir una voz a lo lejos, al parecer Applejack también, porque detuvo su guerra de cosquillas y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, al sacudirme un poco el polvo, alcanzo a sentir que mi cabello estaba desarreglado.

-¡Mi mi mi mi mi mi¡-

-¿Te encuentras bien terroncito?-

-¡Mi mi mi mi mi mi¡-

-¿Terroncito?-

-¡Mi mi mi mi mi mi¡-

-¿Qué sucede terroncito?-

-¡Mi cabello esta desarreglado¡- grito entre llanto

Empiezo a llorar mientras trato de acomodar mi cabello.

-Terroncito cálmate por favor, tampoco es para tanto-

-¡Ja¡ ¿no es para tanto? Mi madre tardo 5 horas en acomodar mi hermoso y largo cabello como para que este desarreglado, y... y ahora...-

No pude terminar la oración porque vuelvo a llorar a cántaros.

-Ya ya terroncito, ven para acá-

Applejack se acerca a mí y me abraza fraternalmente.

-Tranquila terroncito, yo le digo a mi mamá que te peine tu cabello, pero no estés triste, igual peinada o despeinadas, te ves como una princesa- murmura AppleJack mientras soba mi espalda con su mano.

-¿Cómo la princesa de los cuentos encantados que nos lee tu mamá?-

-Incluso más hermosa que ella mi terroncito-

Oír esas palabras, aunque no lo crean, fueron más que reconfortantes, mi llanto se detuvo y abrace aun con más fuerza, a mi amiga AppleJack.

-Vamos terroncito, de seguro papá nos llamó para la hora de la cena, ya está empezando a ocultarse el sol-

Applejack rompe el abrazo, y delicadamente empieza a secar mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte atacado de esa forma?-

-Mmmmm ¿Dejame pensar?- finjo enojo para jugar con Applejack-

-Por favor Terroncito- Implora Applejack.

-Mmmm, si me das la última rebanada de Pay de manzana-

-¡Hey¡ eso no es justo, sabes que amo el Pay de manzana de la abuela-

-Trato es trato querida- menciono coquetamente.

-¡Usch¡ te odio terroncito-

-Y yo a ti te adoro querida-

No podía aguantarlo más, la pequeña "discusión" que tenía con mi amiga Applejack, me había causado tanta gracia que empecé a reír a carcajadas, a lo que Applejack se unió y empezamos a reír juntas.

-¡NIÑAS¡ ¡ENTREN A COMER YA¡-

Ambas dejamos de reírnos cuando escuchamos ese fuerte llamado.

-Debemos de entrar ya terroncito, ya papá está empezando a enojarse, tu sigue adelante, yo recogeré las cañas de pescar y devolveré los peces al rio-

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda querida?-

-No te preocupes terroncito, he hecho esto antes en tiempo record, más bien adelántate y me guardas un lugar junto a ti-

Applejack empieza a caminar hacia la orilla del rio para recoger los elementos de pesca, por mi parte emprendo camino hacia la mesa de los Apple...

...Justo antes de golpear para entrar, observo de reojo como el sol de a poco se oculta dando paso a la noche, sin duda, una hermosa vista...

-Es muy hermoso momento, me encantaría plasmar esos colores y crear arte con ellos- suspiro antes de golpear la puerta tres veces...

"Toc" "toc"

...

-Rarity ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? y ¿Dónde está Applejack?-

Me recibe el papá de Applejack un poco preocupado tanto por mi aspecto, como por su hija Applejack.

-Tranquilo señor Apple, Applejack está recogiendo los elementos de pesca, en cuanto a mi cabello, eemm, olvide aplicarme fijador para cabello-respondo ante sus preguntas.

-Rarity, te he dicho que no me llames señor Apple, me haces sentir viejo, llámame Bright, recuerda que eres como otra Apple más-

-Sí, pero mi madre me dijo que debía dirigirme ante los mayores por señor-

-Entiendo, pero tu madre no está, así que no te preocupes, llámame Bright y que este secreto quede entre nosotros, yo no le diré nada para que no te regañe ¿ok?-

-Ok señor...digo... Bright-

-Mucho mejor Rarity, ahora ve y siéntate que ya casi mi madre servirá la cena, yo ire a ayudarle a Applejack a recoger las cañas de pescar-

Terminada la plática, me dirijo hacia la mesa de los Apple para sentarme y esperar a la cena, mientras espero, llega Big mac y la mamá de Applejack junto con la recién nacida Apple Bloom entre sus brazos.

-Hola Rarity, veo que te divertiste demasiado con mi hija Applejack- menciona la mamá de Applejack mientras arrulla a Apple Bloom entre sus brazos.

-Oh si, estuvimos comiendo manzanas y luego perseguimos mariposas y luego AppleJack me llevo a alimentar a las gallinas, aunque me persiguió una y fue horrible y al final fuimos a pescar, aunque no logre atrapar ni uno, me divertí bastante con ella-

-Me alegra demasiado que tú y mi hija se lleven muy bien, ella es muy feliz estando contigo pequeñita-

-Y yo también soy muy feliz compartiendo con ella-

-Mamá. Hermano, Rarity-

-¡Applejack¡-

Applejack había llegado junto con su padre.

-Querida, te guarde un puesto al lado mío como lo habías pedido-

-Gracias terroncito-

-La cena esta lista-

Todos volteamos cuando la abuela Smith daba el aviso de que estaba lista la cena, Applejack se levantó a ayudar a colocar los platos a la mesa, decido ayudarla y coloco los cubiertos.

-Gracias niñas por colaborarme con la mesa-

-No hay de que abuela Smith- mencionamos al unísono-

-Muy bien, hora de cenar-

Después de terminada la cena, la abuela Smith nos comunica de que subamos a cepillarnos los dientes y a colocarnos nuestras pijamas, a lo que tanto Applejack como yo hicimos caso y fuimos derecho al baño, mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes, yo estaba cepillando mi cabello, aunque Applejack le había pedido el favor a su mamá de que cepillara mi cabello, desistí de la idea, puesto que en ese momento ella estaba amamantando a la pequeña Apple Bloom.

-Bien niñas, hora de dormir-

Justo cuando terminábamos de arreglarnos, Applejack y yo fuimos a despedirnos de cada uno de los miembros.

-Hasta mañana hermanito-

-Hasta mañana Big mac-

-Hasta mañana Papá-

-Hasta mañana Señor Bright-

-Hasta mañana abuela Smith- mencionamos al unísono.

Al entrar al cuarto de Applejack, ya estaba adentro la mamá de Applejack con el libro de cuentos de princesas que más amábamos oír.

-Colóquense sus pijamas mientras alisto la cama niñas-

Applejack y yo nos colocamos nuestras respectivas pijamas en un dos por tres, al principio era un poco incómodo, pero con el tiempo tome confianza y ya no me da pena desvestirme para colocarme mi pijama.

-Bueno, ahora acuéstense para que pueda leerles la historia-

Applejack y yo nos acomodamos en la gran cama de Applejack, no me molesta para nada compartir cama con ella, ella se acomoda al pie de la pared y yo me recuesto junto a ella, la mamá de Applejack nos arropa, besa la frente de Applejack y abre su libro para continuar con la historia de la princesa siendo rescatada por el principie...

-Bueno... continuando con la historia...

...

-Y...Fin...-

-Buenas noches mis niñas, que la Luna cuiden sus sueños-

 **01:00 a.m...**

Observo las manecillas del reloj, una de la mañana en punto marcaba, no podía dormir, no tenía sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama, no sabía que me pasaba, intentaba cerrar los ojos pero simplemente no podía...

-¿Qué me estará sucediendo? Necesito dormir mis 8 horas para verme bonita-

Doy vuelta para mirar a Applejack a ver si no la desperté con mis ruidos, contrario a lo que me imagine, ella se encontraba ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente, verla de esa forma, tan frágil y tan tranquila, nace en mi, acurrucarme al lado de ella y abrazarla de cucharita.

-Te...quiero...mejor...amiga...- Susurro mientras acaricio su rostro.

-No...se...que haría...si me... si me separara de ti...-

Abrazo aun con mas fuerza a Applejack, no se porque de repente empece a comportarme de esta forma, pero sin duda, se sentía agradable, se sentía reconfortante, se sentía...

-Yo también te quiero terroncito...- susurra Applejack mientras entrelaza su mano con la mía.

-Querida...perdón...no quería...-

-Shhh tranquila Rarity, igual no podría dormir tampoco-

Applejack suelta mi mano y se levanta de la cama, a lo que la sigo y nos sentamos al borde de la misma.

-Comer mucho pay de manzana no nos dejó dormir a ambas- susurra Applejack.

-Pero querida, yo vi que estabas dormida profundamente-

-Trataba de dormir, pero no podía-

Applejack me abraza de lado y empieza a jugar con mi cabello.

-¿Sabes Rarity? Oir esas palabras tuyas me llenaron de felicidad, ¿sabes porque Rarity?- pregunta Applejack mientras continua jugando con mi cabello.

-¿Por qué querida?- pregunto curiosa por saber su respuesta.

-Rarity, eres una persona muy especial para mi, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, de verdad disfruto pasar momentos agradable contigo, eres divertida, extrovertida, alegre, como la princesa del cuento que nos lee mama-

Siento como el abrazo de Applejack se fortalece más.

-Y eres alguien a quien quiere proteger como ese caballero protegió a capa y espada a esa princesa, tu eres la princesa de mi cuento de hadas que quiero proteger y cuidar, te quiero Rarity... y como dice la leyenda final del cuento...

...

..."Sueños quemados hasta las cenizas, la esperanza temblando como encaje briosa, hasta que apareció el amor, con luz y caritas graciosas. ¿A dónde me llevara mi camino? No puedo estar seguro, pero si algún día me perderé, a ella...buscare...

-Y fin...-

Observo como Sweetie Bellequeda profundamente dormida, a lo cual, la arropo con su cobija y planto un beso en la frente. Con suma delicadeza, me retiro de su cuarto para dirigirme al mio.

-Bueno Rarity, mañana será un grandioso día-

Me acomodo en mi cama para relajarme un poco, cuando de repente siento vibrar mi celular.

-Oh un mensaje de Applejack-

Abro el chat para revisar el mensaje de Applejack...

-"Olvide decirlo ¿podemos vernos mañana? Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante, espero no estés ocupada terroncito"

Al terminar de leer ese mensaje respondo con un "Ok querida" y dos emojis enviando besos, no se de que necesitara hablar Applejack, pero por ahora, es hora de descansar...


End file.
